Apple Siri®, Microsoft Cortana®, Google Assistant®, Amazon Alexa™ and Line Corporation Clova™ are examples of “chatbots” that audibly respond to spoken queries from people to return answers to the queries. The term “chatbot or bot” as used herein refers to a program (or the entire system including it) that performs dialogue communication on behalf of humans. A dialogue may be a combination of an utterance (such as a query) from a person and a response from the chatbot to the utterance. The intent of the dialogue in these systems is that initiated by the person and is based on the subject of the utterance. In this context, “intent” refers to categorizing what kind of intention the utterance of the person has. The chatbot responds to the person-defined intent appropriately. To this end, “entity” refers to categorizing meaningful words in a person's utterance after recognizing the person's intent.